Champion of the Alliance
Members These are some of the current members of our guild, as new people join every day, we try to keep this list updated. Recruitment is currently: Open, apply to Briigg, Leirya, or Alisdair in game for more information Briigg Leirya Alisdair Konaim Twist - Twistsmash & Devilisa Lunaara Syiel Duskhalter Balnir Wyrda Kurosa Troyya Drakius Stormreaver Sprok Zuulrajn Murmunorix Member pages: Please click a name above to contribute to a character's page. New members: Follow instructions in the "On Wiki Editing..." section at the bottom of this page to add your character Events PVP Monday will consist of an IC guild meeting to discuss different threats, etc that will serve as our PvP foci. Tue and Thur will be us fighting in relation to what we discuss Monday. Wen is our relaxed RP. Any other time, it's whatever people want to do. Most events will start at either 7 or 8pm server time. Wintergrasp - Wintergrasp matches are underway several times a day. Keep an eye on the WG timer, and request a raid invite in /g 10-15 min before games for an invite. When people are plentiful and a good story is at hand, we will mix up a little world PvP by attacking horde towns. If no back up comes for them, we find somewhere else to attack. If time and people are available, we'll put together some premade or as close to premade BG groups as we can. It is all dependent on who is on. Isle of Conquest will eventually play a huge roll in our BG groups, and may, in fact, become very regular with us due to it's complexity and epic feeling. PVE With the amount of people and skill that has been developing over the last week, I can see many 10 mans as being very doable. I remind everyone that raiding is not a focus of our guild. However, if 10 people want to go stomp on Naxx, there is no reason not to. 'VoA needs to have some focus soon. Good PvP as well as PvE armor drops there. ' History OOC We are a guild that is devoted to players who enjoy laid back, adventurous, non-military hierarchical RP who enjoy all forms of PvP and realize that it is won with focus, determination, and structure. Each character represents their faction or their idea, dependent on the character. Being a champion of the Alliance means a coming together of all the races into an unwavering force. We are three parts: -Organized PvP of all kinds in a relaxed setting. -RP in a knights creed, round table, style. -Host creative sometimes server-wide events. -Hope to utilize the current Argent Dawn jousting tourney. What we are not: -anal retentive about grinding BG's, Arenas, etc. -focused on 5 mans and raiding (though if people want to, it's an option.) -scripted PvP. (unless a specific event has people IC such as a small city raid.) -anti-horde (we just get revenge when they feel like griefing.) We are a '''mature '''guild and set the recruitment standards at such! We are very new and still small, but we have devoted, warm-hearted, hard-working people who want to make this group interesting and enjoyable. Though we refer to the guild as "Champions of the Alliance," the guild is called "Champion of the Alliance" because we are all individuals, not a hierarchy. We are always open to connections from other guilds if they wish. We are also proud supporters of the MGPvP channel that has been set up. If interested, pst or mail Briigg, Alisdair, Syiel, or Lunaara. IC History We are the Alliance. We are different people of different nations. All coming together to show our might, and protect the places we call home. We are the champions of our people. We are the Champions of the Alliance. Together, we all act as one to drive out anything that would threaten what we love. IC Current We are still growing. More and more champions from across Azeroth come together and join in our brotherhood. We still fight valiantly against the Lich King, the Burning Legion, and those of the Horde bloodthirsty enough to endanger our homes and interests. We still work to build the Argent Tournament, and continue to hone our skills. For someday, we will be able to prove ourselves worthy in such a glorious tournament. On Wiki editing... Welcome to our guildpage section of the Moon Guard Wiki. Here is the tutorial to get you started. Beginner tip: Here's a fun activity to get you started - 1) edit this page, add your name to the Members list 2) highlight the text of your name, and click the "Internal link" button above You'll notice this puts square brackets around your name, now that name has it's own sub-page. 3) click save page at the bottom. Editing a wiki page is very easy, we encourage members to click "edit" at the top of this page, and add their own flare. Pro tip: Here's a fun activity to set up your page - 1) Open this link in a new window: New Character Template 2) In the new window, click edit at the top. 3) Copy everything in the window of code that appears (ctrl+a is select all) 4) Return to this page, and click your name in the member list. This will take you to the subpage for your character, and it'll ask you to start typing a wiki for that page. Instead of typing, paste in that code you copied. 5) Be sure to "save page". Now your character has a site identical to the template. 6) Edit your character's page a bit. Change the name to your name, and add your own history. Check the tutorial for more tips, or /w me in game. GL :) - Twist Category:Alliance Guild Category:Moon Guard History